How I Met The Doctor
by BooksAreGOLDEN
Summary: I think that out of all the days I have spent on Earth, this is the one I will remember most. Of course, the days following this one were not spent on this planet, but rather in a far off time on an even farther off planet. I thought that each day was something to value. That still rings true in my head, but a little adventure can't hurt anybody. { review if you like it :) }


**Hi Everyone! So this is my first ever FanFiction that I am actually posting. For now, I am asking for five reviews to post the next chapter because I would like some feed back. THank you and enjoy :)**

* * *

I think that out of all the days I have spent on Earth, this is the one I will remember most. Of course, the days following this one were not spent on this planet, but rather in a far off time on an even farther off planet. I thought that each day was something to value. That still rings true in my head, but a little adventure can't hurt anyone. I realized that I could leave for as long as I wanted to and never really be gone.

* * *

It started out as any other day, I woke up, got dressed, made breakfast, and then headed straight towards the library where I worked. There was one chair in the library that I would sit in during breaks and read about the many times and places that I could only dream of visiting. My favorite books were always about time travel and fantasy worlds.

I used the key I was given and opened the back door. I turned a corner and entered the small hallway that the employees used as a storage center. It was mostly filled with damaged books that nobody wanted to throw away. I was about to put down my bag and leave, when I noticed something that hadn't been there yesterday. Something large, and blue, that I couldn't see clearly with all the boxes of books in the way. That definitely hadn't been there yesterday. I moved the boxes away and made a path towards what I now discovered was a police box.

As I worked shelving books and helping people find what they were looking for, the blue box stayed constantly on my mind. I asked some of the other workers about it, but they all said that they didn't know anything about it.

When I got home, I pressed the small, green power button on my laptop. When it turned on I searched "blue police box", but all I got was an article about police boxes in the 1960's. I read the article anyway.

For the rest of the night, I tried not to think about the box, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I had too many questions. I decided to call my friend, Christine, who knew all about stuff from the 1900's. She was studying it for one of her college courses. I dialed the number and waited. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. _Click_.

"Hi, this is Christine. I can't get to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I will get right back to you," the recording said. Then there was a beep.

I left my message asking her to research a 1960's phone box and then hung up.

* * *

When I went into work the next morning, I saw a strange man who was flailing his limbs around as he ran at full speed towards the storage hall. He was followed by a curly haired woman dressed in an evening gown. I ran after them but when I entered the hall, they were nowhere to be found, even though I was sure they had run in there.

I hadn't checked to see if the blue box was there, but if I had, it would have been gone.

* * *

A few weeks later, I had forgotten completely about the strange box. Christine had called me saying that a few of the phone boxes were still left and the library was probably storing it for something. I let the thoughts slip away. Then I saw it again.

The police box. _The police box._

Once again, I pushed past the seemingly endless boxes and pressed my hands against the doors. The sign on the door said 'Pull to Open', so I did. To my surprise and curious delight, they opened.

What I saw blew my mind and left me utterly speechless. It was bigger on the inside. At first I thought that my dreams were finally coming true. I was finally in a place of magic. Then I realized that there was no possible explanation for this. It was probably a hidden room behind the old police box.

Once I had gotten past that, I realized that the man and woman that I had seen were there. They hadn't noticed me because they appeared to be arguing about something.

"You have to use the blue stabilizers," the woman said crossly.

"No I don't. River, I can fly her perfectly fine. The blue stabilizers are nothing but boring. Blue boringers," the man argued back.

"Sweetie, just let me fly her."

"No! You'll do it wrong!"

"You were the one who brought us here too early. We are a few weeks off."

"Oh, that doesn't matter."

"Really? Well what about that one time when-"

"Fine!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in despair. "You can- wait. Who are you and how did you get in here?"


End file.
